Sufre para mí
by Hinikuna
Summary: Una noche común y corriente en Ikebukuro, en el que crimen asalta en cada esquina, y dos figuras pelean en las sombras por la supremacía. Heijashima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya creyeron que esta sería otra de sus peleas rutinarias, sin embargo, no contaban con que todo podría cambiar de un segundo al otro, y sus vidas ya no volverían a ser las mismas.


**Hola gente, hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic Izaya x Shizuo, si pueden dejen algun comentario y/o critica, espero que les guste!**

_Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo._

Heiwajima Shizuo corría a medianoche por las calles de Ikebukuro, saltando de edificio en edificio y destrozando todo a su paso, muy consciente de que estaba siguiendo órdenes de una voz dentro de su cabeza. Una voz muy influyente, que explicaba sus arrebatos repentinos de enojo, y su constante necesidad de meterse en peleas innecesarias con diferentes personas de la ciudad.

Ciertamente no era ninguna conciencia o voz de la razón, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Con tanta gente loca andando sin correa por Ikebukuro día y noche, no se iba a poner a preocupar por consejos extraños que pudiera recibir de una mísera, pequeña, y poco importante voz en su cerebro. No al menos, cuando ésta le incitaba a asesinar a cierta sabandija de pelo negro, que ahora mismo intentaba huir de su persecución.

Orihara Izaya, el ser más rastrero, tramposo, sabelotodo y completamente irritante que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra en toda la historia de la condenada humanidad. Un ser despreciable que no merecía un solo día más viviendo en aquella ciudad, pisando las mismas calles que él y respirando el mismo putrefacto aire. O eso al menos pensaba Shizuo.

No había dudas de que a Izaya no le sobraban enemigos, pero no existía un desprecio más grande, más sincero y más puro que el que sentía Heiwajima Shizuo, cuya sangre ardía con la sola visión de esa sonrisa sardónica en su cara.

¡Así que a la mierda con su mente defectuosa! En esos momentos, Shizuo estaba muy de acuerdo con el psicópata dentro de su cabeza, que pedía a gritos hacer correr por el suelo la sangre de Izaya.

_Atrápalo, _volvió a gritar la voz, _atrápalo y que muera. _

Shizuo sonrió abiertamente y apuró el paso, notando una familiar cabellera negra desaparecer por entre los rincones de un callejón oscuro. Fijó la vista en el blanco y corrió en su dirección, no aceptando la idea de volver a perderlo de vista. El bastardo era tan escurridizo, que no importaba la infinidad de veces que Shizuo le intentara asestar golpes mortales, él simplemente los evadía con la gracia de un felino. De más está decir que esto solo echaba más leña al fuego que crecía en su interior.

Como una fiera persiguiendo a su presa, Shizuo saltó desde el tope del edificio, apenas notando como el viento le quitaba los lentes de la cara o le despeinaba el pelo. Nada importaba en ese momento, ya nada podía llamar mínimamente su atención ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y listo para ser devorado de un bocado. Con su grito de guerra habitual, gritando el nombre de su enemigo hasta el límite de sus pulmones, Shizuo aterrizó sobre el duro concreto, justo enfrente al otro hombre.

El suelo le había impactado duro contra los pies y las manos, por lo que probablemente tendría heridas que llevarle a Shinra más tarde esa noche. Pero en aquel momento, él no vio más que rojo en su mirada, y todo el resto de Ikebukuro dejo de importarle. Los únicos en el universo ahora mismo, eran él y Izaya, y tenían cuentas pendientes que resolver.

- Por fin te encuentro, bastardo – habló Shizuo, su voz ronca incluso en sus oídos – prepárate para morir.

Ante aquella amenaza entregada por uno de los hombres más fuertes y violentos de la ciudad, cualquier persona en su sano juicio, y con el completo control de sus funciones motoras, habría salido disparando. Algunos quizás hasta se habrían orinado encima del miedo, o habrían rogado patéticamente por su vida. No cabía duda que la mayoría de las personas habrían evitado la pelea de una manera u otra… pero no Izaya.

Él simplemente se quedo allí de pie, y comenzó a destornillarse de risa, como si le hubieran contado el chiste más divertido del mundo, y no una amenaza contra su cabeza. Él rió y rió hasta que el sonido reverberó por todo el callejón y se adentro en el cuerpo de Shizuo, quemando sus venas desde adentro.

_Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo…, _la voz retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin darle tregua, sin darle un solo respiro, haciendo crecer la irritación en su interior hasta que se volvió veneno en su forma más pura.

Pero con todo y eso, Shizuo admitía que no esperaba menos de su enemigo. Conocía a Izaya de toda la vida, y lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era como los demás niños débiles, pertenecientes a bandas callejeras que no recibían acción alguna en las calles. Izaya estaba lo suficientemente loco y aburrido de su vida diaria como querer provocar a Shizuo y enfrentarlo cara a cara en un combate. Nada de echarse para atrás asustado, Izaya siempre era un buen reto.

- Shizu-chan – canturreó Izaya, con esa dulce voz fingida que siempre la empleaba a su alrededor-¿vas a lastimarme aunque no haya hecho nada esta vez?

- Todavía no has hecho nada – corrigió el otro hombre, haciendo sonar sus nudillos en advertencia – pero realmente eso me importa una mierda. Hoy solo me han dado ganas de matarte.

En respuesta, Izaya soltó una risa sarcástica y muy sutilmente sacó una navaja de su bolsillo derecho, manteniéndola escondida contra su mano. Sabía que su contrincante aún no había captado el movimiento, porque era una persona demasiado impulsiva como para ver los hechos antes de que sucediesen, y eso siempre le daba al otro hombre una ventaja.

Cada vez que Izaya se encontraba en una pelea con Shizuo, se asombraba de cuan diferentes luchadores eran, y aún así los dos eran considerados entre los más fuertes de Ikebukuro. Dos fuerzas contrarias que constantemente chocaban, pero ninguna salía victoriosa.

Mientras Shizuo se arrojaba de inmediato al combate, atacando impulsivamente y con la fuerza de un tren, Izaya analizaba sus opciones desde el primer segundo, y evadía más que entregaba golpes. Esto provocaba que al instante se crease un complicado juego del "Gato y el Raton", en el que uno intentaba desesperadamente atrapar al otro, pero sin lograrlo.

Por eso le gustaba tanto provocar a Shizuo, era tan fácil hacerlo enojar que ya casi no tenía que esforzarse últimamente. Una visión de él por la ciudad y listo, ya tenía al barman persiguiéndole los talones. Y no había nada más divertido para Izaya que estar al borde de la muerte repetidas veces, y escapar de cada una de ellas. Lo estimulaba y divertía a montones, lo mantenía vivo en su rutina aburrida.

- Que coincidencia, Shizu-chan, hoy se me han dado las ganas de matarte también.

Y dicho esto, Izaya arrojó la navaja en su dirección, cortando una línea perfecta de rojo carmesí en la mejilla de su oponente. Shizuo se llevó la mano a la cara e inspeccionó la sangre en sus dedos. Sin darle importancia alguna a la nueva herida, se arrojó hacia delante, con el puño listo para aterrizarlo en el rostro de Izaya.

El aludido se movió enseguida, rápido como el viento esquivó golpe tras golpe, moviéndose en dirección al fondo del callejón, mientras reía maniáticamente. Shizuo ahora quemaba de furia, lanzando gruñidos y gritos de frustración cada vez que el otro hombre se iba de su alcance.

_Tengo que alcanzarlo, _se repetía a sí mismo sin cesar, _tengo que matarlo. _

La oscuridad se cerró complemente sobre ellos, y ambos hombres dejaron de ver la posición del otro. Sin embargo, ninguno siquiera consideró detener la pelea, se asestaron patadas y golpes, se esquivaron cuchillos y navajas.

Pero de repente, lo que parecía una batalla eterna, terminó inesperadamente cuando uno de los hombres tropezó con una botella rota, y cayó al suelo.

Él intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero no contó con la rapidez de su oponente, quien se le tiró encima y le sostuvo las muñecas sobre su cabeza, para que no quitara más armas de sus bolsillos.

El silencio llenó repentinamente la noche, y lentamente las nubes que tapaban la luna se abrieron, y revelaron a Izaya, el más ágil e ingenioso de los dos, siendo sometido por la fuerza bruta de Shizuo. Fue en ese momento, cuando pudieron verse las caras nuevamente, que ambos fijaron los ojos en el otro, y se dieron cuenta que aquella situación nunca había sucedido antes. Nunca Izaya había estado tan cerca de morir a manos de Shizuo.

A Heijashima Shizuo no se le podía ocurrir una sola ocasión en que no hubiera matado por tener a Orihara Izaya exactamente así, rendido y a su merced. Había soñado con matarlo de un golpe, de estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared, de arrojarle un autobús encima. En definitiva, un montón de maneras espantosas en las que podría asesinarlo a sangre fría.

_¿Y qué estas esperando? Este es tu momento, _susurró la voz en su cabeza de forma tentadora, _aprovéchalo. _

Pero ahora que tenía a Izaya contenido, sin posibilidad de escapar, no estaba tan seguro de querer llevar a cabo su sueño.

No es que de repente le hubiera picado el bicho de la bondad ni nada parecido, nunca había tenido reparos en matar a nadie, y ciertamente no empezaría a tenerlos ahora. El problema es que eran tantas las fantasías que involucraban la muerte dolorosa de Izaya, que Shizuo no recordaba alguna vez haber seguido otra línea de pensamiento diferente. ¿En qué pensaría una vez que cumpliera su propósito? ¿Encontraría otra víctima, o sus ganas irrefrenables de asesinar morirían junto a Izaya? La duda era grande y lo carcomía.

_¿Qué estas diciendo, imbécil?, _se dijo a si mismo, _lo tienes allí mismo, y puedes matarlo, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátalo!_

Y aunque Shizuo estaba de acuerdo, por alguna razón su cuerpo no quería obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro, y sospechaba que parte de esa razón era la sorpresa que podía ver en los ojos de Izaya. El otro hombre lo miraba confundido, como si no se hubiera esperado este desenlace, y no se le ocurriera resistirse.

- ¡¿Es que no piensas pelear?! – gritó Shizuo en su cara, apretando su agarre sobre sus muñecas - ¡porque para tu información, pienso matarte!

Estaba convencido de que Izaya se reiría de él nuevamente, y de alguna forma todo volvería a empezar. Él se escaparía de su agarre, y ambos pelearían hasta el cansancio, como siempre había sido. Y quizás la próxima vez, cuando estuviera preparado, podría matarlo sin duda alguna.

Pero esta noche Izaya no se rió, ni intentó hacer nada para escapar. Solamente se lo quedó observando, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, de repente muy consciente de que podía morir de un momento a otro, y aterrándose por ello.

Shizuo apretó la mandíbula de frustración, detestando como ahora todo se había hecho más complicado. Tenía muy claro el hecho de que no iba a matar al hombre si él no se resistía, no había oportunidad de que ganara esta pelea tan fácilmente, tan suciamente…en especial si iba a ser la última.

- ¡¿Es que piensas que estoy bromeando?! – gritó de nuevo, y esta vez acompañó su amenaza con un puñetazo en la cara de Izaya, para hacer énfasis de cuan serio estaba siendo.

Izaya emitió un sonido leve de dolor y su labio comenzó a sangrar, pero aparte de ello, no mostró realmente una reacción de que comprendía las palabras de su captor. Simplemente estaba en shock, paralizado del miedo y sin saber qué hacer.

En todos los años que se conocían y peleaban a muerte, Shizuo nunca había logrado ganar una pelea, y mucho menos, se había quedado Izaya alguna vez congelado del miedo. Todo este tiempo se había creído invencible, convencido de que podría escapar una y otra vez de las situaciones más peligrosas, y ahora resultaba que en verdad tenía más miedo del que pensaba.

Izaya estaba seguro de que moriría bajo las manos del hombre rubio, porque ese siempre había sido su objetivo, desde el mismísimo día en que se conocieron en la secundaria. Ninguno de los dos había comprendido realmente porqué, pero había sido "odio a primera vista" por así decirlo. Se habían detestado mutuamente desde el primer instante, sin razón alguna, y desde allí en adelante nunca habían dejado de pelear. Era extraño pensar que todo podría terminar esa misma noche, ya que el juego no podía seguir para siempre. Uno de los dos estaba sentenciado a morir por el otro, ¿no había sido ese desde siempre su destino?

Shizuo apretó los dientes furioso, odiando como Izaya lo estaba arruinando todo, cual fuera que sea la relación enferma y sadistica que habían desarrollado alrededor de los años, Izaya la estaba arruinando al no pelear. Al no representar un reto, estaba cambiando completamente las reglas del juego, y ahora ya no podrían seguir en la rutina.

_Mierda, estoy siendo un imbécil, _pensó Shizuo. Vio el cuello de Izaya frente a él, e intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría rodeárselo con las manos y apretar fuertemente, hasta que no fuera capaz de respirar. Lo pensó mil veces, pero no logró llevarlo a cabo, no si significaba perder a su mejor rival en Ikebukuro.

Pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir, no así al menos. Si lo liberaba, si le salvaba la vida, su relación cambiaría para siempre, y Shizuo no creía que ninguno de los estuviera preparado para ello. Tenía que lastimarlo, tenía que herirlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y luego soltarlo libre. Si no podía matarlo, lo torturaría en su lugar.

Shizuo tomó una de las navajas de su enemigo que se había caído al suelo, y con ella abrió en dos la camisa del otro hombre. Izaya abrió mucho los ojos, y se quedó muy quieto, observándolo fijamente como un venado mira las luces de un auto en la carretera.

- Voy a probar algo nuevo, Izaya – dijo Shizuo en vos baja, mientras hacía mover su mano por el pecho descubierto.

Al aludido se le cortó el aliento cuando sintió el toque de esa mano sobre su piel, e involuntariamente gimió por lo bajo, cuando esa misma mano raspó inadvertidamente su pezón.

Izaya se mordió el labio rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que le explotó en la zona, y miró hacia arriba, a la cara de Shizuo, esperando que el otro no hubiera escuchado ese gemido tan avergonzante. Pero al hacerlo, todo lo que vio fue a Shizuo sonriendo ampliamente de manera sadistica, como si hubiera encontrado exactamente lo que fuera que estaba buscando. Aquella sonrisa nunca podría acarrear nada bueno.

_Esta es la forma en que puedo realmente lastimarlo, _pensó Shizuo, mientras arrojaba el cuchillo a un costado y se ponía a retorcer los pezones de Izaya entre sus dedos. Por poco se corre allí mismo al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro hombre, y escuchar ese excitante sonido saliendo de su boca.

_Más…_

Sin pensarlo, se echó hacia adelante, y clavó los dientes en el cuello curvilíneo que tenía frente a sí, el mismo que había considerado apretar hasta partir. Izaya gritó al instante, y se sacudió un poco como si quisiera escapar, y fue en ese momento, cuando Shizuo tuvo claro que tenía la solución a su problema. Cuanto más lo tocara, más intentaría Izaya resistirse. Solo entonces podrían volver a lo que habían sido antes.

- Esta noche eres mi puta, Izaya – susurró Shizuo, sintiendo la sangre del otro hombre correr desde sus dientes hasta su barbilla– voy a hacer que te duela tanto, que desees estar muerto.

Por un momento Izaya se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de procesar del todo el significado de aquellas crueles palabras, y hacer algo al respecto. Solo cuando una de las manos de Shizuo rompió sorpresivamente el cierre de su pantalón, que a Izaya le cayó realmente la ficha de lo que iba a pasar, y comenzó a sacudirse con violencia.

Shizuo sonrió, excitado de ver el miedo en los ojos de Izaya, sabiendo que el otro no detestaba del todo su contacto, pero aún así se resistía a ser tomado. Era una sensación poderosa, saber que era más fuerte que su enemigo más antiguo, y que esta pelea, a pesar de que muy distinta a las otras, la ganaría justamente, sin la rendición de Izaya. Quería que el otro hombre diera todo de si, que lo insultara y lo golpeara, que incluso lo lograra apartar de encima…solo le estaría dando una excusa para volverlo a atrapar.

- Así me gusta más.

Entre forcejeos, el rubio logró quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior al morocho, y lo dio vuelta, haciendo que levantase las caderas en el aire. Izaya inmediatamente lo pateó en la garganta, y el dolor hizo sonreír a Shizuo más ampliamente aún. Llevó su mano entre las piernas del otro hombre, y sintió su excitación contra su palma.

- Eres tan mentiroso, Izaya, forcejeando cuando claramente deseas esto.

_Voy a hacerlo quebrar, _pensó Shizuo, sin poder resistirse.

Lo tocó un par de veces más en la ingle, más que nada para disfrutar de la humillación que sentía su enemigo, arrojado boca abajo en un callejón, siendo tocado por otra persona de su mismo sexo…y disfrutándolo. Shizuo imaginaba que debía ser tortuoso para Izaya, pero para él era completamente exhilarante.

Para seguir viendo las reacciones de su cuerpo, el barman no entró de inmediato en el cuerpo del informante, sino que ingresó dos dedos en su interior, y procedió a abrirlo de a poco, para alargar su lucha. La reacción de Izaya fue inmediata, gritó intensamente de dolor, e intentó apartarse de la fuente de calor en su parte trasera, pero sin lograrlo. Estaba atrapado, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo parecía estar disfrutándolo, a punto de acabar con solo el toque de los dedos de Shizuo.

Era insoportable, querer apartarse, querer escapar, pero al mismo tiempo, solo desear más de algo que no estaba seguro lo que era. Nunca Izaya había sentido algo tan extraño en su vida, y lo peor era que no le disgustaba del todo.

Cuando el rubio sintió que no le faltaba al morocho mucho para correrse, se detuvo, y se deleitó al escuchar su sonido de protesta.

- Hay mas de donde vino eso – advirtió Shizuo, antes de clavarse profundamente en el cuerpo de Izaya.

De ahí en adelante, el resto de la noche fue un borrón en sus mentes. Todo lo que podían recordar eran sus cuerpos estrellándose entre sí, arrojándose golpes, y los ocasionales mordiscos, dejando marcas profundas en sus pieles. Shizuo entraba una y otra vez, animado por los sonidos tanto de dolor como de placer de Izaya, que no parecía seguro si quería huir, o acercarse aún más. Era eléctrico, intenso y tan nuevo para ellos, que sus mentes apenas podían pensar racionalmente.

- Más…más

Ya ni sabían quién de los dos estaba hablando, quien lo estaba disfrutando, ni porque razones. Todo lo que importaba era conseguir ese alivio prometido, que estaba al alcance de sus dedos, a punto de tocarlo.

De repente Izaya gritó hasta quedarse ronco y se desplomó sobre el suelo sucio, sintiendo como Shizuo llegaba también a su climax casi al mismo tiempo que él. Toda esa energía acumulada, la desesperación, desapareció al instante, y todo lo que quedó atrás fueron cuerpos cansados y mentes en blanco.

Shizuo salió del cuerpo del otro hombre y se dejó caer a su lado en el suelo, demasiado agotado como para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, solo se quedaron allí recostados escuchando el sonido del crimen en Ikebukuro incrementar con cada minuto que volaba.

Izaya fue el primero en recobrar la claridez, se puso de pie dificultosamente y después de vestirse, comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la salida del callejón, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a su enemigo. Fue en ese momento, cuando Shizuo se levantó precipitadamente y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que el otro hombre se detuviera sobre sus pasos y lo mirara.

- Será mejor que seas más rápido la próxima vez, Izaya – le advirtió el rubio con una mirada intensa en su cara – porque si no lo haces, volveré a atraparte.

_Y serás mío, _concluyó en su mente. De todos modos no había necesidad de que lo dijera en voz alta, Izaya lo tendría muy claro.

El informante se soltó de un tirón del agarre del barman, y sorpresivamente sonrió de forma descarada.

- Eso me suena a un reto, Shizu-chan – contestó con esa voz melosa que siempre usaba cuando se confiaba demasiado – te estaré esperando.

Y dicho esto, sin esperar a ver la reacción del otro hombre, Izaya Orihara desapareció en la penumbra, con la incesante sensación de que su relación con Heijashima Shizuo se había destruido para siempre, pero una nueva se había creado en su lugar, y no podía esperar a ver como se desarrollaba.


End file.
